


A manly Man

by Spacegaywritings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Roles, Menstruation, Neopronouns, Other, Trans Character, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, remrom TOOT TOOT, you can see it as romantic /platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: (SFL) ftm Roman is on his period and it hurts and sucks. Vulnerable and disgusted, he cuddles up to his soulmate who always understands him. Remus is always there to assure xyr better half and make sure he knows he is loved - and a strong and manly man.Remus uses xe/they
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, RemRom, fucking remrom yall you are seeing this right
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A manly Man

**Author's Note:**

> With all this shit going done, yall need some validation as genderqueer beans, as peole with or without dysphoria - experiencing any or no acceptance. So, you get some support in this little fic ♥
> 
> PS: if you find any triggers I did not list, feel free to poke me here or on tumblr (spacegayparty or spacegaywritings! anon is on). You are not annoying! ♥  
> (edited for minor mistakes, 26th MAY)

Roman dragged himself over to his bed, sinking into the soft mattress and sliding under the cool sheets.  
  
They would be warm soon, he told himself. It would just be a couple of moments until then, he assured his body.  
  
The adolescent was shivering and overall felt like a truck had run over his entrails but left him to look just as dashing as usual - if not a tad paler than his average appearance.  
He was sick to his stomach, his nausea sitting so deep in him and piling up as much as to actually reside in his throat as well. His whole body was sore, heavy and simply dirty inside and outside.  
  
He was frail.  
Breakable.  
He felt more vulnerable than he had ever been in his life and it was humiliating to ... to be.. to .. to b-bleed!  
  
It was an audacity to have him suffer like this! He was a prince, a man made to romance and charm people, to change the world and end misery for any and all people.  
Instead he was stuck in his bed, by now curled up in his own puddle of horror and bad feelings. He was swimming in dysphoria and shivers of disgust.  
  
A soft knock could be heard at his door.  
Roman snuggled deeper into his bed, trying to just sink into the mattress enough to actually disappear into the safety of softness.  
  
No humans, no creatures at all, just cotton and filling and feathers or whatever there was in mattresses.. Hemp and all. Things, just sleepy things.  
  
His throat produced a sound.  
  
Roman was not sure what kind of sound it was. It sounded raw, real. It was like a theatrical performance of the worst crisis the hero had to go through in a tragedy such as MacBeth.  
The sound was probably enough to invite the person on the other side of the wood to come in and right after it, the door was slowly pushed open to reveal the vulnerable blanket burrito to Remus.  
  
“Princey, you okay?”  
  
Remus pushed inside, their back leaning against the door until it closed. Their arms sported another set of blankets and a hot water bottle. There was a backpack perched up on xyr shoulders.  
  
The suffering wanna-be royal curled further into his all-time low and let out another sound of agony.  
  
“Aw, my knight, I am here now. I got more blankets~”, xe offered with a little pose to show off the inviting sight of desired warmth.  
There was a hot water bottle in their blanketed hand and a mischievous grin playing on xyr lips.  
  
The blanket burrito shifted a bit, just enough to move from the middle of the bed to the side which Remus took as signal that there was enough space for another person.  
  
“Hey hey, hey hey hey hey hey hey!”, they started as they moved over to the side of the bed that was now free for him to join their lovely Roman on.  
Another non-verbal sound of mild annoyance came from the tall figure under the sheets and Remus simply took the invitation to go on with xyr announcement.  
  
Xe leaned in.  
They whispered.  
  
“You know what?”, xe continued, carefully arching xyr back to get even closer to Roman. Xyr voice dipped into a sound that edged on conspiracy, on riot and schemes, “I got snacks for you. They are almost as sweet as you.”  
  
They flashed him a smile and slid under the covers, rudely inviting the cool outside into Roman’s happy safety for a moment but the hot water bottle was immediately in place to aid him and make up for the incredulous intrusion they had dared to start off with.  
Roman hugged the hot bottle against his stomach, slowly shifting it lower to his cramping and screaming abdomen.  
  
At once, a little sigh of relief stole itself onto his features. His body visibly relaxed, muscles loosening, his whole posture being less tightly wrapped up in the mess of sheets he had created by now.  
  
Part two was now in place.  
  
Remus was giggling as xe made xyrself at home with another big blanket immediately joining the two and covering them up.  
The fluffy fabric spread over the two.  
The smaller one carefully lowered themself to press a little smooch to the top of Roman’s head.  
  
“Hey there, my prince”  
  
Xe smiled.  
  
Despite his sour mood, Roman could not help but feel his heart flutter and lips immediately twitching into the slightest hint of a smile.  
Remus noted the change with a soft smile as they gently tugged Roman’s head into their lap and started stroking through his soft curls.  
  
Xe loved how velvet the ginger mess of Roman’s hair was. It was like a child imagined clouds to feel like. Fluffy, adorable, simply a dream to cuddle.  
  
“Mhmmmm...Rem...”, he hummed groggily.  
  
They whistled back in reply and quickly moved just enough to reach their backpack and get their hands into it. Xyr hands slung around a small bottle of lemon juice which was quickly handed over to Roman.  
  
“Got you the good shit, right here. This will kill your fucking sicky-ew, so we can have some snacks for you. I got films to watch on my shitty stupid tablet and nobody can take that from us.”  
  
Remus carefully uncapped the bottle and held the bottle for their soulmate to drink from it. Roman did, like the good boy he was and Remus gently brushed through his curly, short hair.  
  
They started watching a little show after that, just cuddling up and hugging while Remus pressed a few kisses here and there to Roman’s pained face.  
Eventually, the sick man drifted off in the arms of Remus and to the sounds of some off cartoon show playing in the background. Xe held the prince-to-be close and allowed xyrself to actually doze off along.  
  
***

It was a few minutes later when Roman stirred the slightest bit, immediately alarming his datemate to wakeup and pull him closer to their chest.  
  
Remus grumbled and immediately wrapped xyr arms around the living stuffie that was the manly Roman. This time, he was fighting back a bit.  
Softly, innocently, he shoved Remus away, gently nudging them aside with soft violence.  
  
“Not nooow”, he whined as he fought to get out of the sleepy gremlin’s grip. It was more of a challenge than one would expect. Honestly, Remus was kind of strong with their stupid arms of an athlete.  
  
What did xe do again? Roman was not in the right mind to remember but he was sure it was some kind of really gay dancing shit which was why Remus was able to lift him up with little effort.  
Surprisingly, Roman was still a bit stronger in his arms and legs but not so in his back and overall ability to keep up body tension. He was not made for this kind of stuff. Right now he was just sweaty and icky and ugly.. so so ugly and disgusting that he needed to get up and change.  
  
His miserable state was less after his meds had kicked in and he had gotten some juice to ease his once so upset stomach.  
A small smile appeared on his lips and he gave in for a minute.  
  
“Rem, I need to .. I need to go”, he defended himself as the smaller CHONK of human wrapped their limbs around him in pure spite and loving spirit.  
Xe grumbled but xyr arms seemed to loosen around the regal idiot just enough to give him the heartbreaking permission to leave, despite the pain it caused Remus to be abandoned so harshly, so rudely, so absolutely col-  
  
Aaaand Roman was gone.  
  
Remus whined after him but tried not to complain too much and instead swallowed the needy sounds.  
Why were they the clingy one and not Roman? Being clingy was work , it was exhaustive and it required someone to always be with them to fulfil their need to be somewhat physically touched every now and then.  
It was too bad Roman did not have so much for touch as Remus did but they made it work.  
  
Somewhat luckily, shark week was the time during which Remus got more cuddles and Roman allowed himself to be more “vulnerable” and show his general soft side as a man.  
  
Maybe it was a downside of people generally hugging him less ever since he came out.. people being more physically distant and giving him the feeling it was “unmanly” and “weak” to hold hands, to cuddle and snuggle and have stuffies or emotional attachments and such.  
  
Ridiculous, if you asked Remus. But their gender-non-conforming lifestyle was already speaking up against Roman’s insecure heart enough to invalidate their argument, subjectively.  
Even xyr pronouns were so strange, so new and out there.  
  
Roman would always argue he was outstanding and proud but at the same time, he would not dare to do anything that could obstruct how he was perceived by other people.  
Being anything but cis was a whole struggle but being a transman was probably another level of difficult.  
  
Remus did not have any “gender roles” to fulfil in order for people to be more inclined to use their pronouns correctly. Usually, they just did not and Remus would proudly suggest “it/its” pronouns. Other wanted to devalue xem with these but xe loved this set of pronouns and would never back down from people who thought they could hurt xyr gender identity and change xem in any way. You know, make them right, straighten them out so they would be “normal” again.  
  
Roman, on the other hand, had people tell him he was not allowed to use restrooms unless his genitalia was “right”.  
Shark week made the whole struggle more present.  
When people always invalidate your whole existence and sometimes even intentionally used your weak spots and insecurities against you, it would eventually wear you down enough to be affected. No matter what Roman did, it would be written up to him doing it because he was a transman.  
  
“Oh, is this because you are a “man” now?”  
“Of course you would want to do this so you can try to look manly like the others”  
  
All those words have been enough for Remus to start fights left and right and they would always do it again for their golden boy. Not that Roman knew. Roman hated being protected.  
  
Roman was the knight in this story. He was the ace of hearts, the soldier of the forgotten and protector of the oppressed. Remus should be the one to need protection.. but maybe that would be too much to ask for.  
None of them really needed it.  
Remus was just sick of hearing people hollering their transphobic bullshit around, especially at xyr prince.  
  
“Rem?”  
  
Roman was standing in the door, leaning against its frame with tired eyes and a pale face. As much as Remus tried to enjoy a needy handful of boyfriend but the bitter taste of conditions always came with it.  
  
“Finally, my prince has come”  
  
Xe breathed out in relief and opened xyr arms.  
Roman immediately abandoned the door frame and threw himself onto the bed with a little skip over the bed frame. He landed all over Remus, knocking over the cup that used to hold lemon juice and also involuntarily pushing the tablet further away.  
  
He was giggling a bit, just a slight shadow of a smile tickling his features as he threw his arms around his datemate’s neck and quickly pulled them further down with him.  
  
“You are silly, Rem”, Roman commented.  
  
Xe shook xyr head.  
  
“You are my prince. You always have been and always will be this prince of my dreams”, they insisted stubbornly as they brushed their index and middle finger over his throat.  
“I did not know how much I needed you until you came for me and swept me right out of my dumpster.”  
  
He blushed and nudged Remus away with his elbow but he still slid back into xyr lap. His mouth was producing sounds like the ones meant to silence a child but he was just seeking the comfort of a hiding spot to cover up the bright red blush on his cheeks.  
He carefully buried his face in Remus’s little fat roll of a tummy.  
  
“You were an abomination of a human being when we met”, he remarked with a muffled voice.

Roman was right. 

Everyone saw Remus in the light of society's strict rules. They identified xem as a man rather than the gender-defying riot xe was.   
They dumpster-dove, yes, to recover packaged and completely fine groceries thrown away by big companies because they weren't allowed to sell it or give it away. They indeed broke rules and tagged walls but Remus had shown Roman the art of graffiti and the roots of it. Xe had proved xyrself to be more than a societal disgrace but instead be a considerate person to never litter and live a highly principled life instead. Not one restricted by society.

Honestly, Roman was probably more likely to accidentally endanger others due to his impulsive and defiant behaviour while Remus was genuinely trying their best to always think of others. People just took it to be offensive when Remus was late to school because they helped a worm cross the street or started a spontaneous sit-in because of speeders on school property. 

Everyone thought xe was a slacker, someone looking for attention with xyr pronouns and identity. Even their names was seen as "too extra". 

"I'm sorry", xe mumbled and carefully tilted his head just enough to glance up at xyr datemate. 

"I - I didn't mean that in a bad way. That was mean to say" 

He cleared his throat to justify his inconsiderate comment. He was a lover, not a fighter! It was his duty to protect Remus and not play into the mean nicknames used by bullies against xyrs whole being.   
  
One of his favourite things about the embodiment of chaos was this: Instead of getting mad ,they just shook their head with a giggle. 

"You tickle me, Roro", xe started with a snicker, "your words are endearing to me ~" 

Roman furrowed his brows. A smile fought onto his lips.   
Remus wasn't as insecure about themself as he was. Nothing seemed to ever hurt xem. 

"You're the best, Rem. You really are" 

Roman cuddled back to the little fat roll of Remus when an idea hit him.   
Slowly, his fingers crept up to their sides and, once in reach, immediately ran up and down their skin. 

"Wh-", Remus began with a surprised gasp. 

It was too late. 

Squips and squeaks escaped the trash goblin as Roman's fingers played xyr giggles like a fiddle. The pal was writhing and twitching, vividly moving and trying to escape the tickling fingers. 

But the Prince wasn't just a great royal and soulmate, he was also an amazing hunter. He knew when to change his angle, switch positions and shift to another spot on Remus' vulnerable body.   
They were a treasure book of sensitive skin. Almost any and all gentle touches sent xem into a giggling fit. 

The smaller pal was curling into themself, laughter ever-persistent and body still vibrating in excitement and occasional snickers that echoed from xyr throat even after Roman retracted his fingers.   
Remus was but a little ball of giggles by now, their existence reduced to nothing but amusement and little tears from being so ecstatic. 

On top of that, xyr prince was smiling at xem with this softness on his features.. Not even kid's cartoons could be that soft and gentle. It was a Roman-only phenomenon.   
Remus breathed, the burning lungs in their ribcage thirsting after the sweet relief of oxygen at last. Slowly, coordinated breaths in and out were managed and only occasional giggles stole their breath while Roman patted their face softly. 

"You okay there?"   
The pal simply leaned into the touch with an approving hum. Xyr eyes closed and xe patted the space next to xem. 

"I'm glad you're better, Roro" 

He cuddled back up to his soulmate and took the trashy being into his superior, gay arms. A squeak could be heard, like a mouse finally finding the cheese it's been destined to achieve in its life.   
Remus sniffed happily and hugged back, melting into the embrace their Roman offered. The caramel soft embrace only two parts of a whole would ever be able to understand. 

"Rem?", Roman whispered, softer than the late night spring breeze rustling the blooming trees right now, "Are you okay?" 

Remus stubbornly pushed their head against Roman's collarbone and simply tugged - or rather: repeatedly attempted to tug - the blanket over the two instead of bothering to answer this daring question.   
Xyr grappling hands eventually calmed down when Roman shifted to pull the blanket completely over them and even covered their curious faces with the soft fabric Remus had brought over. It even smelled of xem, Roman remarked with a small tad of surprise in his thoughts. He only now realised, when the blanket covered their faces.

It was the moment of realising you had more money in your bank account than anticipated which meant you weren't as broke as expected, unusually so.   
... It was a nice surprise and filled Roman with the comfort of nostalgia and affection. 

"It's okay, Rem", Roman reminded them " I'll always have you - as you'll always have me, you little cryptid." 

They hummed. 

"My man", xe mumbled into his chest, voice low and unusually shy. 

"My one and only prince. My manly prince." 

Roman's cheeks turned a regal shade of red as he snuggled his beloved idiot closer.   
Why would they say that now, he wondered but refused to ask. Never would the man turn down unexpected bouts of validation. 

His chest harboured fireworks inside. Little tingly sparks of warmth tickling him, fondling him ever so gently from the inside.   
A dream kissed his creation and glitter blessed his actions. 

Literal kisses.   
Actual kisses.   
Little smooches dripped and dropped onto his face. His whole facial features were soon ravished by the precipitation of Remus' intense wave of affection. 

Smooches arrived at his jawline, little pecks graced his eyes that immediately shut with a hesitant giggle.   
More and more little softness was spilled all over his head. The little curls were kissed deeply with a dutiful smile in the dedicated face of Remus, the appreciation of all art that was xyr beloved Roman. 

He shook his head, shaking the kisses off only to receive more little butterflies and tickles of lips along with whispered praises spreading all over his cheeks. 

"You're my hero" 

Not a single spot of facial skin was left without the warming enlightenment of their bundled up love. 

"My one and only royalty" 

Remus nuzzled his neck. 

"If you were my king, I wouldn't overthrow your government unless you were really really mean", they promised sheepishly. 

Roman's heart fluttered its wings of love like a Kolibri. 

"You'd be the least favourite of all my people ", Roman retorted with equally diabetic sweetness in his words, "because I'd never want you to be below me." 

Remus wiped xyr puffy eyes and blinked. 

"That's a dumb pick-up line", they remarked with a flustered hint of dismay in their eyes.   
"Just make me equal then, so I can be your favourite like I'm meant to be." 

Roman tugged at Remus and quickly rolled on top of them with little effort, only stopping when he was on Remus' other side and got to kiss the hidden sharpness of their cheekbones. 

" Remember that I'm your man ~", he sang in response. 

The two continued to tease each other, softly exchanging little smooches and kisses to litter only with love in this wide world that was the other to each of them and them only. 

They ended up sharing the snacks and juice Remus had brought over.   
Before supper came, they were snuggled up and dozing off contently in the worry-free state of comatose sugar overdoses. Love nibbled at their dreams and palms found each others backs as the two slept through the evening. 

In the background, Mulan was running on Remus' forgotten tablet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment ♥ I know this is a rare pair! ♥


End file.
